It is known that the earliest pathological changes of diabetic retinopathy starts in the capillaries of the retina. The capillaries are made up of one cell thickness, such cells being muscle cells referred to as pericyte. The loss of function of these cells results in vascular leakage. The weakening of the pericyte shows up as microaneurysms and finally the breakage and death of the pericyte is seen as a hemorrhage.
Although there are some theories, it is not known how diabetes causes changes to the pericyte nor has it been known how to treat and prevent it.
Diabetic retinopathy takes several years to set up and is usually not seen before the patient has had the disease for at least 10 years. It is also known that once the pathology starts the process seems to speed up. The sequence of events from vascular leakage to hemorrhage and neovascularization may occur within one year in many patients. Apparently the pericyte has a reserve or ability to heal itself during the early years of the diabetic condition and only after repetitive assaults on the intracellular functions do they finally begin to break down. Also apparently each elevation of the patient's blood sugar causes intracellular functions to be changed or damaged in a small way.
If the pericyte can return to its normal function, this would result in a pericyte healing itself and preventing the pathology discussed above.
The rare earth metal selenium was at one time thought to be carcinogenic. Clinical tests and experiments in the last few years have refuted this earlier theory.
Selenite in various forms and in combination with other elements have been used for the treatment of various animal and human conditions such as the control of white muscle disease in mammals and the treatment of malignant tumors, arterial sclerosis and mental syndromes in the elderly, as a cancer inhibitor, to prevent various degenerative diseases in animals such as piglets, the treating of drug addiction, in compositions for inhibiting colon carcinogens and as a mineral supplement to maintain the health of mammals, particularly humans.
None of the prior art references, however, have been directed to treatment programs using a form of selenium in the treatment and prevention of macular edema of diabetic retinopathy.
The following references represent the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware: